


hornblower/kennedy 2

by romanticalgirl



Series: pick-a-porn [24]
Category: Hornblower (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 20:17:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 9-11-07</p>
    </blockquote>





	hornblower/kennedy 2

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 9-11-07

Archie doesn’t care that there’s a battle raging beyond the walls, a war of words and polite phrases spoken with daggered tongues. All he cares about is in this small room, is in the wood beneath his knees and the hard canvas of his bunk between his teeth, holding in all the noises that come from the own personal duel that he’s fighting, warring with Horatio over who will last longest, come first, make noise.

He credits the brandy from the Captain’s table for Horatio’s unexpected amorousness and the arrival of the Army’s fighting 95th distracting everyone from two lowly lieutenants, cut off from the rest of the ship in this small room, Horatio’s hammock swinging above their heads as Horatio slides his oiled length inside Archie in steady time with the storm rocking the ship around them.

Archie can barely breathe from the need and want hissed out in breathes around the edge of the canvas and his hands dig into the wood, desperate for the touch of Horatio’s hand on his own arousal, though he knows better than to ask, knows better than to beg Horatio’s contrary nature for something that he will give only in his own good time.


End file.
